


Trolls

by Joshifer4Everlark



Series: Handcuffs, Hijinks and Other Adventures [3]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Anna Mitchell - Freeform, Bechloe Kids, Brittany Mitchell, F/F, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2019-02-27 09:32:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13245420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joshifer4Everlark/pseuds/Joshifer4Everlark
Summary: Anna Mitchell discovers the magic that is the Trolls movies.Part of the "Handcuffs, Hijinks and Other Adventures" series





	Trolls

**Author's Note:**

> Someone suggested that all of my works be published as individual stories. So this is cross posted as part of the "Handcuffs, Hijinks and Other Adventures" series. This story was originally posted July 7th 2017

Anna Mitchell LOVED the movie Trolls. It had just come out on DVD, and so the return of the furry creatures had come back with a vengeance. Beca and Chloe hadn’t taken Anna to see it in theaters, but she was aware that it existed. Ever since her eyes landed on a hot pink pillow covered in Troll hair in the middle of Target around Christmas time, she had been hooked, and now, since the release of the DVD, it was quickly becoming one of Anna’s new favorite movies.

 

To Beca’s amusement (since she beat out JT for favorite character), it seemed like everyone’s favorite Troll was Poppy, because it was rare to find any of the other characters on novelty items, unless it was as a group. Beca tried to steer her towards other things, but to no avail. Anna was obsessed with anything and everything to do with the little creatures. She sang along with the songs in the car on the way to school, in the shower, at the store and anywhere else she felt like needed to have a bit more happiness—which was apparently everywhere.

 

Brittany liked Trolls too, but not to the same extent as her sister. Brittany was content to just watch the brightly colored pictures and wiggle her diaper covered butt to the music. Anna liked Branch, Cooper, Guy Diamond, Biggie and all the other Trolls, but she liked DJ Suki the best, after Poppy of course.

 

One day, after watching movie for what felt like the 50th time, the family of 4 was relaxing in the living room. Chloe and Beca were cuddled together on the couch with Brittany between them, and Anna was playing on the floor with her Troll dolls.

 

When Beca asked Anna why she loved Poppy and DJ Suki the best, Anna replied, “They both remind me of you!”

 

“What do you mean? I’m nothing like a Troll,” Beca said, slightly defensively, having been compared to Hobbits and Trolls a few too many times in her life.

 

“Well, DJ Suki is a DJ like you are, Mama. And Poppy makes me happy, just like you do!”

 

Beca didn’t know what to say to that. But it did leave her with another question.

 

“ _Do I tell her that I’m Poppy?_ ” Beca wondered to herself.

 

* * *

 

To be completely honest, Beca was surprised that her extremely observant daughter hadn’t connected the dots between her name being on all of the promotional posters, DVD covers and beginning credits of the movie and her actually being IN the movie. She supposed Anna just didn’t care, because she saw her mother’s name everywhere. Having a famous mom didn’t really register to Anna, because Beca and Chloe worked very hard to make sure to keep their children away from the spotlight and the Hollywood culture in general.

 

Before Chloe and Beca had kids, she was always working on one kind of project or another, working her way up the ladder to become a senior executive level music producer but after having Anna, and especially after Brittany arrived, she had cut back her hours and workload in order to focus on her family. While she still maintained her position, she only really do things if she wanted to, seeing as she had many junior producers, a few assistants and some interns under her guidance.

 

Looking at Chloe, they had a wordless conversation. Back when Beca first signed on to the project, Anna hadn’t been born yet, and they weren’t even sure if it would actually get made. It had already been cast, but when DreamWorks got all the rights for the Trolls franchise, it got totally revamped and re-casted. Beca was the first to sign on to the eventual final movie, 4 years after the initial idea. It took another 2 years to hit theaters. By the time Beca went on the press tour, it had been 6 years from the story line to the release date.

 

Chloe shrugged, and slightly tilted her head, as if to say, _“It’s up to you, I’m with you either way.”_

Beca decided not to lie to her daughter and said, “You wanna know something cool?”

 

Anna was always game for new cool facts from her Mama and nodded her head up and down excitedly.

 

“There’s probably a reason you think that Poppy and DJ Suki remind you of me,” Beca started to say, her voice laced with suspense. “And it’s because…”

 

“Are you friends with them in real life?!” Anna shrieked, interrupting her mom.

 

Beca laughed and shook her head. “No, but you’re kind of close.”

 

“Then what?” an impatient Anna demanded.

 

“I worked on this movie. DJ Suki is based off of me, and I play Poppy,” Beca revealed.

 

“No you don’t,” Anna said bluntly. “You’re not cool enough to play Poppy.”

 

“Ouch, kid,” Beca said, although she wasn’t really hurt by the statement.

 

“Prove it,” Anna shot back, head spinning from this new information.

 

Beca sighed, and began to sing Anna’s favorite song, _“Get Back Up Again”_ in her Poppy voice.

 

Anna stared at Beca in awe and admiration. Brittany just stared at Beca as if she was a Bergen who ate her favorite Troll, her eyes very distrusting and even a bit afraid. Chloe had to suppress a giggle at the two totally different reactions her daughters had to the revelation that their goofy Mama was actually Princess Poppy.

 

“No way. Are you for real?!” Anna screeched. “My friends are going to go nuts when I tell them at school.”

 

“Yes, I really am. I’m going to be the voice of Poppy in Trolls 2, as well. That movie will come out in a few years from now.”

 

“You. Are. The. Coolest. Mom. Ever.” Anna said, obviously taking back her last statement.

 

Beca chuckled at Anna’s declaration, and turned to Chloe. “See? I told you I’m the cool one.”

 

Chloe stuck out her tongue and said, “Well, that may be, but I’ve got the hair and a voice to rival Ariel, and she’s a princess too.”

 

Acknowledging the very accurate statement that Chloe is pretty much the human embodiment of Ariel the Little Mermaid, Beca looked around her living room and smiled fondly at her wife and daughters. Thinking about her little family that she and Chloe made together, Beca said, “Well, lucky for me, I’ve got a bunch of princesses in my life, and we’re all going to live happily ever after.”


End file.
